Good Evening
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: A relaxed evening that results in sex.


Daichi groaned, following with a deep sigh as he tipped his head back to rest it on Suga's shoulder. Seriously Suga was the best… His fingers were working at Daichi's shoulders and back in the bath, kneading the tense muscle beneath them. He had offered to wash his back, then pointed out how tense he seemed… And just started working at him after rinsing the soap from him.

They didn't have any plans or requirements for their Sunday, so they decided to spend it together. A bath warm bath, a good dinner, and a good night's rest! They totally deserved a lazy Sunday! Even more so, Suga felt glad that he was able to do something like this for Daichi… He pressed his thumbs into his lower back, making small circles while he grabbed at his sides, kneading those as well. As he did so, his eyes roamed the exposed view before him of Daichi's chest and a bit lower.

They weren't shy- at least not anymore. It took a few fumbles and a few talks, but they were completely comfortable being around one another in any kind of setting now. "…Koushi if you keep doing that I'll fall asleep before we actually get in the bath." Daichi said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Suga couldn't help but grin widely. "I'll just continue later then- sound good?" He offered, Daichi sitting up and kissing him again, more directly, and on his lips this time. "Sounds wonderful."

They relaxed in the bath together, Suga sitting with his back pressed to Daichi's chest. They made small talk about the team before diverging into conversations about more personal interests, TV shows, an occasional joke…

Then got out of the bath. They went to Daichi's room, both in nothing but towels and shut the door. Suga dried Daichi's hair while Daichi did the same for him, both sitting on the bed. The atmosphere was warm… Like the steam from the bath was still with them. His hair wasn't completely dry, but… Suga leaned forward and kissed Daichi. "…I love you." Daichi smiled and placed his hands on Suga's waist. "…I love you too." He kissed him again and they sat for a while with their foreheads pressed together.

Suga eventually started running his fingers up and down Daichi's back, then started adding a bit of pressure to his touches. He scooted closer, sitting on Daichi's lap with his legs on either side of him, both of their chests pressed close to the others. He buried his mouth and chin in the crook of Daichi's neck, resuming his massage from earlier. He felt his muscles move under his skin as he wrapped his arms around Suga, running his nails lightly up and down his back while he rested his chin on top of Suga's. Daichi preferred to have his muscles kneaded, Suga preferred to have his skin scratched.

They sat like that for a while, just running their fingers along the others back. Suga eventually pulled away a bit, grasping at his arms. He studied his skin, feeling it move underneath his fingers, feeling Daichi run his hands along Suga's arms as well. Suga gently pushed at his chest, Daichi taking a hint and moving back to the head of the bed, pulling Suga along with him. Suga sat on his lap, running his fingers up and down Daichi's pectorals, his stomach, his creases, his sides…

He leaned down and kissed his collar bone, his neck, his jaw… All the while, his hands kept roaming over Daichi's skin. It was such a pretty shade… Daichi was… such a handsome person… "…Dai-chan?" He asked, his voice not breaking the silence so much as it slipped into it and changed it. Daichi hummed in reply. "…Can I touch you?" He pulled Suga down to kiss him with one hand, grabbing at his hip with the other. "Of course."

Suga felt his chest flutter and fly off into a thousand places. It wasn't like it was the first time they had ever had sex. Far from it. But he still liked hearing Daichi say he wanted to be touched by him… that it was alright. Sometimes he didn't ask or would tease him, other times he'd hint at what he wanted or would make Daichi beg outright. But… There was still something about asking and Daichi replying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that made his heart thunder.

He sighed deeply, slipping down his body like a serpent and pulling the towel from his neck, dropping it on the floor. His fingertips were spread out over Daichi's stomach and chest, his mouth hoovering just over his naval. He kissed down his stomach, excitement flooding him. He felt Daichi thread his fingers in his hair. Touching, touching, there was always constant touching… He loved it. They'd hold hands, one another, anything… He loved it… He loved Daichi.

He ran his fingers down as he moved lower, teasing him a bit and kissing on the inside of Daichi's thighs. He smelled like the soap they had just used… He kissed the tip of his cock as I in greeting before running his hands under Daichi's legs, propping them on his shoulders.

He ran his fingers back up Daichi's legs, feeling his attempt to withhold a shudder that wracked him. He kissed at Daichi's hole, much more intimately than he had his cock- this was a proper greeting. He heard his intake of breathe through his nose and he could practically see his chest swell in his mind. His kiss quickly involved tongue, teasing and never pushing inside of him, never opening his own mouth wider than his tongue.

He had a tendency to drool a bit when it came to Daichi. It was like thinking of your favorite food- it was a natural reaction. He was quick to put it to use though, lathering his hole with his own saliva. "…Koushi…" He heard Daichi groan, getting upset with the teasing. Suga removed his tongue, unable to stop the smile that made its way to his lips. He kissed it again, feeling his own saliva greet him before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue inside.

He heard Daichi's breath hitch, his right leg tensing. Daichi was so cute… Daichi didn't want "proper greetings" anymore. He wanted to skip right to the "conversation" between them. Or would this be considered an "ice breaker"? Regardless, Suga wasn't shy about using his tongue. He licked at his walls, feeling the flesh that was the inside of Daichi. It was hot and had a faint taste of bitterness underneath the taste of his skin…

He didn't mind. He had grown accustomed to tasting parts of Daichi no one else would ever dream to even touch yet alone taste. He heard Daichi sigh, practically petting Suga's hair as he gave him a rimjob. Suga held his hand out towards Daichi, making a "gimmie" motion, all the while French kissing his hole.

Daichi sighed, but it was in a fond way. He knew exactly what Suga was asking for. He opened a dresser drawer, reaching past his shorts and to the back where he hid some proper lube. Lotion was alright once in a while, but Suga complained about the way it made his tongue feel afterwards. He put the bottle in his hand, Suga quickly grasping it and removing the cap completely.

He didn't understand why some had little squirt portions like ketchup or something- Suga was gonna use the entire damn thing on Daichi. A pretty portion of his allowance went to things like this after they started having sex. Not that he minded- he typically only spent it on food anyways.

He pulled away, licking his lips, his palm and fingers coated in the lube. He eyed Daichi's partially hard cock, debating if he should lick that too… He pressed his palm against Daichi, the lube and saliva making nice before he pressed a finger inside. He bent down, nose meeting with Daichi's cock before his lips, putting it against his cheek and sucking on him like hard candy. Daichi instantly threw his arm over his eyes and groaned.

Suga's mouth was always so… warm and soft… His tongue and his cheek… Agh, he was gonna die… Not to mention he had grown so accustomed to Suga's messy sex with him that it kind of turned him on… The sheets were always a mess though… Still… It was more like proof he enjoyed himself with Suga again over anything really.

He heard his boyfriend slurp at his cock, eyes not too concentrated on anything since he was probably more focused on feeling inside of Daichi. There was the occasional slurp of air and saliva as Suga sucked him off, as well as squelches sounds from his backside, and his own deep sighs or moans. Suga finally concentrated for a moment, his eyes not seeming as distant anymore. He looked up at Daichi still with his cock pressed to his cheek.

"F'fit feul guod?" He asked, mouth full of Daichi's cock. He knew damn well Suga felt him twitch in his mouth and probably could see how red his face was. He did it on purpose… He knew Daichi thought it was hot when Suga talked with his mouth full of his cock… He tried his best to glare at him, Suga pulling off of him and intentionally making as much noise as he could while doing so. He licked his lips, opening his mouth while he did so, strands of saliva and precum sticking the roof of his mouth and his tongue.

"…Da~i~chi~" He cooed, making his two fingers walk up his chest and leaving behind a trail of lube. His wet fingers grasped at one of his nipples, rolling it around in his grasp. Daichi's entire body jumped and he heard Suga sigh dreamily in response. "That would have felt so nice around my cock… The way you just clenched~" He teased, spreading his fingers inside of Daichi.

Daichi clenched again in reply, trying to remember to take deeper breaths than what he was doing. "W… Well do it then…" He grumbled. Suga smiled at him, kissing his stomach. "…Don't wanna hurt you… You'll have to wait… But I'll make you orgasm as many times as you want, Daichi." He promised, kissing his sternum.

Daichi sighed heavily, feeling Suga's fingers teasingly brush a spot around inside of him. He knew exactly where it was… and never actually touched it with his fingers. If Daichi wanted his prostate touched it was going to be by the head of Suga's cock and only the head of Suga's cock unless he did it himself. Even then, Suga would probably complain or tease him if he found out…

Nothing mean or rude in a verbal sense- he'd probably jack him off with a bored look on his face while fingering him, never actually touching it, taunting him, making him beg and promise to tell Suga he wanted to have sex rather than do it himself. After all, Suga was strict in spite of being kind. This was in general, not just in the bedroom. It just showed more when you were at the other end of his menstruations.

Still, he rarely worried about that since he and Suga had sex often enough. If it really came down to it, Daichi could just jack himself off and then wait until he had Suga could actually do it… Besides… Suga… complimented him more when he was tighter. It was a slew of lewd compliments that no one aside from Daichi would ever hear coming out of his mouth and even then sometimes he was sure he was so hyped up on their sex that he had imagined it.

Suga removed his fingers from Daichi, licking at them just to tease him. He watched him as he did it, looking for his reaction. Daichi's chest filled with air, slowly, oh so slowly releasing it. "…Breathe." Suga reminded, putting his lube covered hand on Daichi's other pectoral. He pinched at both of Daichi's nipples, teasing him. He tipped his head as he flicked one, Daichi arching and forcibly keeping his leg on the bed.

Suga smiled, kissing his cheek. He added an excessive amount of lube to his hand, grabbing at himself and making a display of it for Daichi. "…You excited?" He teased, the we noises of him grasping his own cock filling the room. "I know what you're thinking, Daichi~" He teased into his ear. "You can't wait for me to be in you… You're get a little unabashed when it comes to you staring at my cock when you want it."

"K-Koushi…!" Suga pulled away with a wide smile on his face. "…You… Do it during practice sometimes too if we haven't done it in a while… I'll look over and catch you staring… I can always tell…" He arched into his own hand, gasping and trying not to orgasm from talking mean to Daichi. Once he caught his breath, he resumed talking, wiping his hand all over the sheets and grabbing at Daichi's legs.

"…When you want me to touch you." He kissed at his neck, teasingly pressed against his hole. "…What's your favorite part?" He asked, honestly wanting an answer. Daichi could practically see the stars in his eyes. Suga was really mean if you let him be… "Well? What do you… jack off to when we can't be together right away?" He asked, bending over him and teasingly pushing the head of his cock just passed the rim of Daichi's hole and making him moan.

No way… There was no way he could tell him… But Suga wouldn't actually fuck him unless he told him… "…I…" He started, trying to pull memories from the last time he jacked off to Suga. "…I think… About you lecturing me…" He admitted. "Telling me I'm terrible for not being able to hold out on my own…" Suga pressed further into his soaked hole with a deep, dreamy sigh.

Daichi moaned at the feeling, arms wrapped around Suga. It prompted him to keep talking. "I think about the ways you'd said or implied you'd punish me if I do something you don't like." He rambled, Suga giving him a good thrust for being so good. He was so warm, so hot, so tight, so… Suga couldn't help the smile that was on his face. Daichi… Daichi…

"Hn…~? Really? Maybe I should think of other ways to punish you if that's what you use to get off on." He taunted, teasingly running a finger around the urethra. Daichi gasped and pressed his feet into the blankets. "K-Koushi…" Suga felt his shoulders shaking from the way his blood was flowing and how the oxygen at some point had probably stopped going to his brain.

"You know you're secretly terrible Daichi~" He teased, thrusting into him at a steady pace now. Daichi relinquished the thought of keeping his jaw locked- Suga liked when he made noise and he liked how Suga plowed him when he did. Still, he always loved hearing Suga as well. "But that's okay. I love you anyways, bad habits and all- because my Daichi is the best…!"

A compliment. Suga had already started complimenting him… Daichi made a conscious effort to clench around him, Suga practically getting hearts in his eyes. Suga moaned almost the instant Daichi did it. He forced himself to recover and shake his head. He gasped into Daichi's neck, hitting the spot he liked inside. Daichi. wrapped his arms around Suga and tightly clung to him. He did it again, Suga panting and moaning into the pillows. "Dai-chan… Hn… You're so… Ah…! Dai… Chi… Hn~ I love you… I love your heat, I love how you cling to me… Ah-n…!"

Daichi groaned his name in reply, trying to get a read on Suga's hips and how he was pushing into him. He liked being able to thrust down onto him when Suga was pushing into him. "D-Did you know…? H-ah…! Some… Sometimes you leave marks…? Unnn~! I sometimes… Ah…! Get turned on looking at them…" He admitted through gasps and thrusts. Fair was fair… Suga basically told him what got him off when he couldn't have sex with Daichi.

In reply to his comment, Daichi clung tighter to him, making an effort to leave more marks for Suga. He'd make it so he couldn't change in front of the others… He'd have to do it alone and he'd get embarrassed because he'd be alone thinking of Daichi…

He felt a slick layer of sweat build up on the body he was clinging to, hearing him moan, the sounds being muffled on occasion, right by his ear, the bed greeting Daichi's back with every thrust that threw him into it… "Dai~chi~!" Suga moaned. "K-ha…! Kou… sh-sHhi…!" Daichi replied.

It practically turned into a mantra. Suga loved it so much… He loved Daichi calling his name so much. He threw his hips into him harder, Daichi sloppily trying to meet his hips. But it was understandable… He was making a mess of him after all. "Daichi… Dai~chi… Wanna… Wanna fuck Dai~chhiIiiIII~!" Suga gasped into his ear. Daichi knew damn well that didn't mean that's what he wanted to do right this second. Suga wanted to do it again and he hadn't even orgasmed yet.

Daichi forced himself up, Suga's eyes going a bit wide in shock from the movement. He pushed Suga onto the bed, adjusting himself so his knees were pressed into the sheets while never once removing Suga from himself. "…Dai…chi…?" He asked in confusion, tipping his head. He had been so close- why'd he stop him?

Daichi panted above him for a moment, staring at Suga. His hair was all over the bed and unbrushed… Clean, but unbrushed. He was panting and gasping, looking at him in confusion. "…If you want to do it again that badly, you should have energy for another round- don't waste it all in the first one… So… Let me." He spoke, not able to look him in the eyes the more he talked. Suga flushed, mumbling his name in surprise. "…Daichi…"

Daichi lifted his hips, feeling his deep insides gape a bit without Suga, which made him flush. He wasn't even dripping Suga's cum yet and he was so consciously aware of him still… He dropped his hips, Suga's toes curling while he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Daichi… Daichi was… Ah…! Best boyfriend ever… What a show…

"Daichi is so pretty…" He hadn't realized he said it allowed… Truthfully, he didn't realize half of the compliments that left his mouth weren't just in his head because he typically was high out of his mind on his boyfriend and their sex.

Daichi did it again, flushing brilliantly above him. Suga ran his hands up his torso, in love with him. "Daichi's the best boyfriend…" Daichi couldn't look him in the eyes and clenched around him- making him gasp, then let out a long, contented sigh. He lifted himself off of the bed again, dropping himself down on Suga. He kept up a decent pace, brushing the spot he liked inside.

Suga was practically liquid at the show Daichi was giving him. Maybe… This backfired for a round two? Well he'd find out after he got Suga to orgasm… "Nah… I can see everything… I'm in Daichi… I'm in my gorgeous Daichi…" He moaned, Daichi gritting his teeth and trying not to be too loud. He felt Suga grab his hips and thrust upwards, making him relinquish his grit on his teeth.

"Daichi~ Make noise for me~" Suga cooed, doing it again while Daichi tried to keep control of the pace. Even like this Suga still… Ugh, forget it! Daichi did what he wanted, pressing Suga's cock into his favorite bundle of nerves. He gasped deeply and bent over him, Suga running his hands through his short hair. "Daichi…" His name was smothered by air and lust, making him do it again and again and again and…

"Dha… ai… chi…!"

"Kh… ou… shi…!" Daichi gasped, riding him and locking his fingers with Suga's. Close… So close…! Suga pulled one of his hands away from Daichi, his bottom lip in his teeth as he stared at his cock with wide eyes and grabbed at it. He only stoked him twice before Daichi came. His tongue lolled out of his mouth slightly like a dog or a cat. If Suga had better access to it, he'd put it in his own mouth… But for now he just pressed into Daichi until he orgasmed himself.

He watched Daichi's eyelids flutter and his eyes threaten to roll back into his head. "K-Koushi…!" Suga yanked him close with their one hand that was still interlocked, pulling his other hand away from Daichi's cock and on his back. They both attempted to catch their breath, Daichi eventually realizing it would be easier for Suga to breathe if he wasn't laying on him.

"No- wait…!" Suga said, wrapping his arms and legs around him so he couldn't pull away. Daichi panted, looking the best he could at Suga in an attempt to see his expression. "…I wanna… I wanna do it again… So… Don't…?" He asked, his voice shy. Daichi blinked for a moment before kissing what parts of Suga he could reach. "…I won't."

Suga caught his breath. Daichi's mind wandered to how warm Suga was… Their chests that were touching, his neck, his legs, their fingers that were still interlocked… Suga sat up, rousing Daichi from his thoughts. "…You okay?" Suga nodded, kissing him. "Yes." Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga, both of them sitting up. "…Are you sure you um… Don't want to pull out for a bit…? I mean I could…" Daichi offered, glancing away. Suga smiled and kissed him, letting their noses touch.

"…Nope. I like staying like this. Besides, all Daichi needs to do is tell me more of his dirty secrets and I'm sure I'll be ready to make you cum again in no time." Daichi's face flushed. "H-Honestly…" If anything, Suga was the one that really wanted to do it again, but… It's not like he'd complain or bring it up- it would only result in Suga teasing him… Not to say he didn't like it… He just admitted to it after all… "S-Suga…" He mumbled, looking away. "Yes?" He cooed, eyes looking at him expectantly. …He couldn't win…


End file.
